From the Soul
by babybunny2203
Summary: After her clan was murdered 17 years ago, Sakura has come to despise Konoha and plans to leave. In her travels as a missing-nin, she comes across Itachi who has come to invite her to join the Akatsuki. Through happiness and destructing of ones mind we learn what truly comes from the soul. Rated M for future sexual content and language


**A/N: Hello darlings! It's certainly been awhile since I've written a fanfic but, this story idea popped into my head and I couldn't refuse to ignore it so here I am presenting **_**From the Soul**_** Preface: Nightmares. Enjoy and I'll meet you at the bottom =^_^=**

**Rated M for future sexual content and language. You've been warned sufficiently I think ne?**

**I do not own Naruto or any characters related…. I only own my plot line: P**

* * *

"_Mommy?" a small child asks timidly after being awoken to the sounds people running past her door. Frightened she continues down the long dark hallway listening intently. Suddenly she feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist and the cool feeling of a blade press against her throat. She doesn't have time to scream as she sees her mother running towards her, kunai in hand. The next thing she knows is she is feeling the warm drips of blood on her face that have fallen from the mouth of her captor. Her mother catches her as the man's grip slips and she begins to fall to the floor. _

"_Mommy!" The little girl sobs into her mother's chest. "Why was that man trying to hurt me?"_

"_Shhh darling," the mother hushed her child, "Mommy needs you to do something for her ok?"_

"_Anything mommy," the little girl says wiping the tears from her eyes._

"_I need you to go and hide."_

"_No! Mommy I don't want to leave you!" _

"_Sakura, Mommy needs you to go and—"Her mother was cut off by the sounds of the front door being broken down and men yelling. "Sakura go and hide now! Close your eyes and plug your ears; dream of that lake I took you to for your birthday, I promise I will come and find you when I'm finished talking to these men. Ok?" Sakura nodded, frightened at the sounds that were coming closer and closer to them. She ran into her parent's bedroom tripping over something in the door way. Making her way into the closet, she finds the hidden door her mother had shown her days before. Crawling inside and shutting the door securely behind her she does as her mother told her to; she squeezes her eyes closed tightly and plugs her ears just in time to block out the screams of her mother…. _

Sakura sat bolt straight in her bed, breathing heavily with eyes wide. Wiping the cold sweat from her forehead she falls back on her pillow and glances over at the clock. 3:30 am glared back at her in the dim, bleary blue light.

"**Why the hell are you up at the god awful hour?" **Inner Sakura groggily complained.

"_I had that dream again..."_ Sakura explained wiping her eyes of the sleep that had gathered at the corners of her eyes. _"Well might as well get up now considering I won't be going back to sleep anytime soon again." _Sakura thought to herself as she dragged herself from her between her sheets and shuffled her way towards the bathroom. As she flicked on the light to the bathroom she headed towards the shower to clean away the sticky feeling of lingering sweat. The warm water cascading over her body relaxed Sakura greatly, helping to sooth the anxiety and fear that buried itself deep within her very soul every time she had that dream. As Sakura scrubbed herself clean, she felt her mind wandering back to the past but quickly block it off not wanting to feel that fear more than she had too. Climbing out of the shower, she wrapped herself in a fluffy crimson towel and proceeded to dry her hair with a smaller matching towel. Reaching her dresser Sakura pulls on a sleeveless fish net top, covering it with a red strapless top the stops above her belly button with a dark blue ribbon that belonged to her mother, tied around her waist; for bottoms she pulled on black cargo pants after slipping on her white arm bands and tying her new black head band around her neck. Giving her figure a quick glance in the mirror at her appearance, and after some quick comment from inner on how hot they looked, combed through her shoulder length pink locks and headed for the kitchen for some much needed coffee.

"_Hmm…Hey Inner what are we going to do until 9?" _Sakura asked while turning on the coffee maker, taking a moment to take in the smell of freshly brewing coffee, willing it to wake her up a little more.

"**Well we could always go back to sleep…" **she suggested grumpily.

"_No way in hell am I going to do that. I don't want to experience that memory more than once today thank you." _Sakura retorted back quickly, remembering that she had to finish a mission report for Tsunade. Sighing, Sakura poured herself a cup of coffee and headed for the couch to finish up her mission report.

**(2 hours later)**

"_Ok, have I got everything written?"_

"**Bandits we met?"**

"_Yup."_

"**And all the information the canary gave us plus our suspicious that he is working for both sides?"**

"_Check and check. Well I guess everything is here." _Looking up from the finally completed mission report, she glances at the clock and sees that 6:30. "Well I suppose there is nothing wrong with being early," Sakura said aloud to no one in particular. Pulling on her heeled ninja sandals and weapon and med pouches, she heads out the door. Sakura always found it peaceful to walk around Konoha at dawn, there were few people awake yet and you could hear only the birds singing and the casual 'good mornings' from the civilians that were awake at this hour. Reaching the Hokage tower, Sakura enters after saying a quiet 'good morning' to guards at the door. Reaching her shishou's office, she tenderly knocks praying that Tsunade isn't hung-over. A mumbled 'come in' is heard through the door, and Sakura quietly enters the room to find her shishou slumped sleepily over her desk, clearly hung-over.

"**Great…" **Inner complains.

"Shishou?" Sakura tenderly asked, completely ignoring her inner. Sakura swore she heard Tsunade mumble something along the lines that is was way too early to be working before sitting up.

"Good morning Sakura, do you have that report I asked you for?" Tsunade asked rather grumpily.

"Yes shishou I have it right here." Sakura said digging through her pouch and producing the earlier finish mission report.

"Good, now you won't be needed at the hospital until later today so, you have the morning off until then." Tsunade mumbled.

"Hai."

"You're dismissed." Tsunade order after yelling for Shizune to bring her a cup of coffee. Sakura left in a swirl of black smoky tendrils.

"Are we ever going to tell her the truth about her clan?" Shizune asks Tsunade after seeing the remnants of black smoke leave the room.

"I don't know Shizune, that jutsu is why they were killed and Sakura has already surpassed me in strength. I'm scared she might be a danger to all of us if she finds out the truth."

**(Training Ground 12)**

Sakura opened her eyes happy to see her regular training ground was empty.

"_Now, no one should be around for a few hours so I can get in some practice with me jutsu." _Sakura thought to herself while making a perfect clone of herself. After jumping away from the clone as it threw two kunai at her, to which she blocked easily as her speed had increased to match Kakashi's. Starting to form the seals for her clan's secret jutsu. Sakura knew that the Hokage believed that Sakura didn't know the forbidden jutsu and wasn't aware that Sakura knew that this jutsu was the reason her clan was murdered that night. This jutsu was like no other jutsu, it had the ability to openly search her enemy's mind for their most painful memory and it makes them relive that memory over with all the physical and/or emotional pain tripled; crushing her opponent mentally and physically as each physical hit is replicated. A worst case scenario would be that the enemy would kill themselves to relieve themselves from the pain. Lucky for Sakura it has only happened a couple times.

"Tamashi no hansha," Sakura barely whispered, watching as the black smoking tendrils shot out from her, to another person it would look like the smoke was seeping out of her skin but, in truth it was seeping out from her very soul. She watched as the smoke slowly wrapped itself around her clone paralyzing it and squeezing tighter, like a cobra slowly killing its prey, before seeping into the skin of the clone. The moment the smoke began to sink deeper in the clone's skin, the clone started to scream as a slow bloody line appear across it's neck as if cut from an invisible blade before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**Ok, Ok I know it is short but, it is only the beginning plus I want to see the response I get from this story. I plan to update as soon as possible, I mean I can't promise a chapter every day but, I might be able to do one every week :3 So, please review, criticism is welcome because I am working on trying to make my writing better **** so until next time darlings ;) **

**~babybunny2203**


End file.
